Can I Kiss It Better?
by JaggedJade
Summary: Tony and his twin sister Bella are different than most ten year olds. They can name government agencies from all over the world but they won't be able to tell what M&M's are. They can pick any lock but they won't know what to do with a swing. That all changes on one cool October night they end up in D.C. and bump into none other than Special Agent Gibbs. Kid Tony. AU kinda dark.


**A/N: Hey people this is my first story and I've been wanting to post a kid Tony story for a long time. This is obviously gonna be a major AU and I have put my own little twist into the story. If you don't like then don't read (I don't really know why I wasted my time typing that I'm probably still gonna get one or two flames anyways, can't blame a girl for trying though.) This is set during season 4, after Smoked.**

**Summary: Tony and his twin sister Bella are different than most ten year olds. They can name all the government agencies from all over the world but they won't be able to tell what M&M's are. They can easily pick any lock but they won't know what to do at a playground. One cool October night they end up in D.C. and bump into our very own Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, they meet again later, could it be a coincidence? But we all know what Gibbs feels about coincidences. And when an old debt resurfaces will Tony and Bella risk being found by the one person they hate the most to fulfill it? And what skeletons do Tony and Bella hide?**

**Yeah… not really proud of the summary but it was the only thing that I could think of that pretty much sums up my FF. Hey if you have any constructive criticism for my grammar and writing and all that I would really appreciate it. That is why I'm here, to become a better writer. So I hope you like what I have so far.**

**Oh, I almost forgot…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, CBS does. BUT if I did Tony would get a bit more of well deserved respect.**

XxxXxxXxxX

The desk lamp cast a dim glow on the papers scattered all over the wooden floor. Two kids- a boy and a girl who couldn't be older than 9- sat with their legs crossed as they looked at their final product. The room was quiet with the exception of the music and annoyingly loud chatter coming from two floors below them.

Their identical green eyes scanned the paper looking for flaws. The girl finally took her eyes off the paper and looked at the boy sitting next to her. The stony look they had as they scrutinized the paper left as small rare smile that reached her eyes took its place when she looked at the determined expression on her brothers face.

"Tony," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied, his eyes still glued on the paper

"It's done," she couldn't stop the excited grin that stretched across her face, "we're ready."

Tony bit his lip, that and the fact that he hadn't moved his gaze off the paper told his sister what he thought. Her grin faded as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Tony slowly took his eyes off the paper and turned his head towards his sister.

"Bella… are you sure? I mean…" he hesitated, his green eyes uncertain as he continued, "...maybe we shouldn't do this."

Her face went blank as her eyes hardened, "Tony you know we have to do this," when Tony didn't answer she continued, "We've been planning this ever since… since"

"I know… but, Bella what if we're wrong and we missed something... we can't afford any mistakes." His gaze once again drifted to the paper.

"Which is exactly why we have to do this," she calmly replied. When Tony didn't respond Bella craned her neck to try to catch his eye again, and sighed when they stayed glued on the paper. Her eyes lost their edge as she said "Tony, please look at me."

For a second she thought he wouldn't but Tony slowly turned his head and met her eyes. When she spoke she made sure to keep her tone calm and patient, but firm enough to get her message across "This is our last chance for freedom, to get away from this horrible life, to get away from _him_."

Tony knew Bella was right, this was their last chance...which is exactly why he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. The paper in front of them was a diagram with a perfectly sketched house that included every single door, window and any other escape route available in the place. The notes made to the side showed list of supplies and other necessary things needed to make their plan successful. Their entire life hung in the balance of this piece of paper.

He let out a frustrated sigh, "I know that, but I feel like we're missing something," he paused as he scanned the paper, "like… how are getting out of the city?"

She didn't miss a beat, "Bus."

"Bella we're two nine year old kids, do you really think they're just gonna sell us tickets without our parents around."

"We're sneaking on," she said in that usual, annoyingly calm tone. They had already gone over this, but this time Tony felt the need to point something out.

"We might as well be criminals then, and that's exactly what _he_ wants."

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Bella's face was in its usual calm mask, but Tony knew his sister, and the way her eyes glinted meant that she was anything but calm. When she spoke her voice was cool and indifferent, "Criminals?"

Tony closed his eyes and breathed in as he tried to reign in his anger. He knew he crossed a line, but his sister needed to see that what they were doing. "Bella-" he breathed out.

"No Tony," she hissed as she rose to her feet, "don't 'Bella' me."

Tony could feel his control slipping, _why wouldn't she listen_, he stood up with her and glared "It's true and you know it."

They stood toe to toe, and even though Tony was half a head taller than her, Bella met his glare with one of her own.

"So what."

Tony blinked at her answer, "What?"

Bella continued, her voice rising with each sentence, "So what if we're criminals? We'll be free from _him_. We won't have to flinch after every mistake we make. Nobody will be there to tell us how worthless we are, how we don't matter, how _unimportant_ we are, how-"

"_We're not important, Bella!_" he snapped. Tony took a step back and looked away as he brokenly whispered, "We're not important to anyone"

Tony expected more anger and indifference from Bella. Instead he felt soft warm hands gently take his face and turn it. The green eyes that seconds ago looked like they could burn through steel were full of genuine love, "You're important to _me._"

The warmth left his face, but Tony was already wrapped in hug to notice. Bella had grabbed his neck and pulled his head down to the crook of her shoulder. Tony briefly hesitated before he wrapped his arms around her. He breathed in the warm scent of vanilla that his sister always radiated and felt all the stress he had pent up over the past few months melt away.

Tony knew that Bella was right (he should know better by now) they had to leave this evil place and they had to leave tonight. He regretted everything he said, especially the last part. They got enough of that on a daily bases they didn't need to hear it from each other.

He swallowed, "Bella, I'm…"

_...sorry for being a jerk…_

_...scared about what might happen…_

_...tired, so very tired of everything._

"Shhh…"she interrupted, one of her hands moved up and he felt her fingers soothingly run through his hair, "It's okay, I know."

Tony sighed into her soft brown hair. Of course she knew, she always did.

"Bella?" he murmured.

"Yeah Tony?"

"What time do we leave..."_...Let's do this._

"Midnight," her voice was soft and he knew she got his message.

"Bella?" there was one more thing he needs to address.

She chuckled, "Yeah Tony?"

"You're important to me, too."

The silence said more than any amount of words could.

**TBC…**

**I'll try to update as often as I can, but I can't really give you guys a specific date. Don't worry about this being abandoned though I plan on finishing this story even if it kills me. Hopefully it won't come to that. So review and tell me what you think.**

**And on a completely unrelated note, do any of you people watch suits? I just finished it and I personally can't wait till the next episode. Great show for those who haven't seen it. Not a lot of action, but I think it's pretty cool and funny.**

**Till next time,**

**-JJ**


End file.
